1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of calculating available output power of the wind farm, especially for a method of calculating the available output power of large-scale wind farm (above 30 MW) based on the empirical orthogonal function (EOF) in the natural state.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of wind farm industry, the installed wind power capacity in the power network operation has reached 100 million kilowatts. There is an obvious case of brownouts with the limit of power transmission capacity and the ability of consumptive. Currently, the amount of abandoned wind power is generally calculated by annual generating capacity of wind turbines in theory, and the available output power is calculated based on the amount of abandoned wind power. However, the result is very different from the actual.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of calculating available output power of the wind farm that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.